Memories of a Broken Heart
by Fuyunoshi
Summary: Those who hold sorrow hides it. Thanks to many betrayals and murders, six people will almost never give anyone a chance to open their hearts. Will they change when they meet? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno


Summary: Six people with scarred past, now goes to the same school. Will they help each other in any ways? Let's see if they do between schoolwork, theirs fan clubs, detention and work. Wait, they work at the same place? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

_My unbearable pain…_

_My endless sorrow…_

_Is there nothing to soothe it?_

_My crystal tears…_

_My silent cries… _

_Didn't you see them? _

_My broken heart…_

_My forgotten love…_

_Where can I find them?_

_My shattered soul…_

_My painful memories…_

_How can I hide them…?_

**Memories of a Broken Heart **

**Chapter 1: Broken Smiles**

_**6:45- With the Girls**_

_Ring! Ring!_

"What a way to wake up…" came a voice under the covers.

"Hey, Forehead Girl! Wake up! We begin at our new school today, at this new city, with a new job," yelled a blond girl in her pink nightgown jumped at the lump under the covers.

"GET OFF INO-PIG!" yelled the lump under the covers. It then added: "YOU ARE SO DAMN HEAVY!"

"WELL I WAS JUST GETTING YOU TO WAKE THE HELL UP! _THIS _IS MY_THANKS _I GET WAKING YOU DAMN UP!"

"SURE, WHY NOT!"

"SAKURA! INO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a voice from next door.

"FINE!" Sakura, the pink haired girl, and Ino, the blond, yelled back.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Breakfast is ready," a bluish-black haired girl stated coming up.

"Oh, we'll be right there after we try and kill each other. Thanks, bye Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled evilly.

"Oh, okay," sweat dropped Hinata at her friends' childishness.

Hinata then walked to the next room. "Tenten-chan? Tenten-chan!" said Hinata knocking on the door.

"What, Hinata?" yelled the one named Tenten, who also yelled at Ino and Sakura to shut up.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Oh, let me come out first. Ouch! Dammit… Argh… Okay, almost there. I should really clean my room. Okay here!" Tenten said opening the door. Tenten had brown hair in two buns and wore a plain t-shirt with jeans.

"So what happened in there?"

"I accidentally stabbed my hand in a dull knife, tripped over a spear, and fell flat on my face."

"Oh… you should clean your dangerously, weapon filled room."

"I'm meaning to do that, though I keep forgetting."

"Okay! We're done fighting!" declared Sakura, dragging an exhausted Ino behind her. "Tenten, you should clean your room!" she added after she saw her room.

"Yes, I know," groaned Tenten.

"Anyways, let's go eat!" yelled Ino heading to the kitchen.

"Let's go!" shouted Sakura after her.

When they were done brushing their teeth, eating, changing and yelling at each other, excluding Tenten and Hinata, they headed for school.

_**6:45- With the Guys**_

"HEY! WAKE UP, TEME!" yelled a blond jumping on a bed.

"Shut the hell up, dobe," came the muffle voice under the covers.

"HE-…" the blond started.

"… This is troublesome… shut the hell up. Woken up by screaming is definitely not fun. Breakfast is done," came another voice by the door.

"… FINE!"

"Naruto's annoying, eh, Shikamaru?" asked (and stated) the guy who got woken up.

"Oh yeah…" agreed Shikamaru. "Even an idiot can know that… Though… how can he be SO happy, he is ALWAYS lonely… Then again… it's the same with you and Neji. You guys hide your sorrow by smirks, Naruto, false happiness and smiles…"

"… I'm going to get changed. GET THE HELL OUT, NARA!"

When they were done doing stuff, they headed out for school.

_**At the School**_

"Wow! This place is huge! I… I am so happy that we didn't come in the middle of the year…" gawk Tenten.

"Oh yeah…" the others chorused.

"… The school doesn't start until… 8 am… we have the entire school to ourselves for 46 minutes since it's 7:14… scratch that, it's 7:15. What should we do?" stated Hinata.

"Shhh… we're not alone…" shushed Sakura.

"I hear footsteps…" started Ino.

"Hm? Oh! We have some lost people here? School doesn't start until 8, you know… people start coming at that time, well most people. Classes start at 8:30…" smiled the old and nice janitor. "And also, since I never see your faces before, I assume you're new, right?"

"Yes," replied the girls.

"Anyways, your classes are…?"

"We have the same… We have our Science, Social, break, Gym, lunch, Math and… Computers."

"Ah, the other students who come this early are the most popular guys here. They have the same schedule. … H-hey, watch out… the teachers are a bit on the crazy side. Here are their profiles… Anyways, I don't think it'll be good to fall in love with the guys since they have enough fan girls already. They absolutely hate fan girls. But, if you don't fall for them, you guys will be the best of friends. Anyways, they might fall for you… There in the garden right now, you guys can talk. Problem is, is that they don't open up to anybody… not even they're teachers… Anyways see you. If you want to know where they go, just ask me! The other teachers are to strict or happy just too plain! See you in the halls once a while…" he trailed off as he left.

"…Want to meet them?" asked Hinata.

"Nope! I bet there jerks! Total jerks!" declined the others.

"Hey it's just 7:36. Want to do something?" asked Tenten.

"Why don't we read the profiles?" suggested Sakura.

"Sure," agreed the others. "The people who work here sure has access to a lot of information…"

"Hey, look! I'll read it:

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Age: 26_

_Teaches: Social_

_Friends With: Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Umino Iruka _

_Additional Information: Kakashi is always late. He is only not late on special occasions. He makes up such poor excuses; you might finish his lame excuses for him. His so-called 'rival' is Gai._

_This is a secret profile. Please keep this information among the staff only._

_Kakashi refuses to give any more information. So this is all we have on him. Though you might figure out a little about him. If you do, please call the school. _

_So far, only his friends know. Along with his dead teacher, lost friends, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Those who did find out were killed by an unknown source. We suspect it is Kakashi._

_This is the by: _

_School Staff of Nin High School,_

_Little ANBU of Nin High,_

_Uri Takano_

And that's all…" read Sakura.

"Th-that's just cruel! Killing people like that!" cried Ino.

"It... _might_ not be him…" defended Hinata.

"Why are you defending him!"

"Because… everyone has a right to get defended, Sakura. Anyways, here's one:

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_Age: Unknown_

_Teaches: Math_

_Friends With: Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Umino Iruka_

_Additional Information: He almost always smoke._

_That is all the information we have on him now. If you do know anything, please don't hesitate to call the school. He absolutely refuses to answer. The people who know are his friend and Tsunade and Jiraiya. No one ever found out any information on him at all. He also isn't as mysterious as Kakashi._

_This is by:_

_School Staff of Nin High School,_

_Little ANBU of Nin High,_

_Kakana Miro_

Done!" read Ino.

"… Err… Umm… uh… Ah! Here… you go:

_Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Age: Unknown_

_Teaches: Science_

_Friends With: Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Umino Iruka_

_Additional Information: She is known for her red eyes and strict orders. She avoided being asked of any questions. Her friends and Tsunade and Jiraiya only know. If you know anything about her, please tell us._

_This is by:_

_School Staff of Nin High School,_

_Little ANBU of Nin High,_

_Kinomaru Mimi and Nakato Tiiro_

…" read Hinata.

"Anyways here are the last ones:

_Maito Gai_

_Age: Unknown_

_Teaches: Gym_

_Friends With: Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Umino Iruka_

_Additional Information: Everyone is too scared to go near him, so no information is available. If you brave, poor people do know, please tell us. _

_This is by:_

_School Staff of Nin High School,_

_Little ANBU of Nin High,_

_Sanamae Kirika, Takata Fumi, Suriko Mira and Natami Tami_

_Umino Iruka_

_Age: 25_

_Teaches: Computers_

_Friends With: Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai_

_Additional Information: Very friendly. He was an orphan ever since he was a kid._

_This is by:_

_School Staff of Nin High School,_

_Little ANBU of Nin High,_

_Saruka Mina _

That's the last of it!" read Tenten.

"Finally! Oh my god! It's 8: 18 already! We don't even where to look! The students must have gone straight to their classes and began chatting!" yawned Ino.

"Hey! Look! Some people!" pointed Sakura at a group of guys.

"Let's ask them!" suggested Hinata.

"Sure!" agreed the others.

They ran to the group of guys, literally. "Hey! Can you… tell us where… is class… 205?" panted Sakura.

"… That's the same class we're going to… follow us…" sighed Sasuke.

"Th-thanks!" stammered Hinata.

"No need to say thanks! You're new? I'm Naruto!" grinned Naruto.

"I'm H-Hinata…"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! This is Sakura and Tenten!" said Ino, flicking her wrist to each one as she mentioned their name.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru… This is Sasuke and Neji… This is so troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru.

"… Hi?" greeted Tenten and Sakura.

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke replied.

"Jerks!"

"Hn."

"Bastards!"

"Hn."

"Shut the HELL up!"

"Hn."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, let's g-go…" interrupted Hinata shyly.

"You guys are SO FREAKIN' LUCKY THAT HINATA-CHAN INTERUPTED OR YOU GUYS WOULD BE DEAD IN A COUPLE OF SECONDS!"

"I'd like to see you try," smirked Sasuke and Neji.

"… Lead the way already before Inner Sakura comes out," warned Ino.

"Inner… Sakura?" asked the guys.

"Yeah! Her really weird fighting spirit or her other mind!"

"Lead the way already!" shouted Sakura.

"…Fine…" answered the guys.

So they went to Room 205. When they got there everyone started to whisper among themselves. "Why is everyone looking at us!" grumbled Tenten.

"Because," answered Neji, pissing off Tenten.

"Because, why? And God damned, its 8:20. God, get moving or face my wrath," warned Tenten.

"No thanks," answered the guys.

"Why am I outta…" spat Tenten.

"THAT'S IT, DAMN IT! YOUR GOING DOWN!" yelled Sakura angrily.

"Holy… damn… it's her," cowered Naruto.

"Her?" asked Sasuke as he watched Naruto trip while he ran to his desk.

"The one with death's strength, a student of her…" cried Naruto behind his desk.

"Now, FALL DAMN IT!" yelled Sakura as she tried to punch them.

"Too slow…" smirked Sasuke as he dodged her punch. Her punch shattered the ground. "… I 'm going…" added Sasuke as he flinched.

"Go to your seats people! You must be the- Hyuuga, Nara seats now! Dears, - Stop gagging Uzumaki! Where was I dears. Oh yes! Honeys, please…- Uzumaki, detention! Along with your friends who are not

paying attention! That means you, Uchiha, Nara, and Hyuuga! Kara-dear! You and your friends, Dacha-chan, Kanai-chan and Kumis-chan, can be in charge of detention! Now where was I? Oh, yes, and stay away from the popular guys, got it! You will sit anywhere in the back got it!" yelled a woman who suddenly appeared. Her hair was dark green with bright lime-coloured streaks along her bangs. She wore a white lab coat over her pink tube top and white mini skirt. She wore knee-high blue boots that had a 3 inch high heel.

"Yes your Shit-ness," mocked Sakura coldly while bowing. The other girls snickered at their red faced teacher.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY!" demanded the 'Shit-ness'.

"I believe she said 'Yes your "Shit-ness"', Kuritawa-sensei!" spoke a dark green haired girl with huge gold earrings dangling by her white face. When I say white, I mean snow white, white. She wore the school uniform I seem to forget to describe to you. She wore a navy tube top with the school's mark on it. Over it was a dark green unbuttoned shirt. Her skirt was navy with a white hem and her shoes were white 4 inch high-heels.

"Thank you, Kuritawa Kara-dear!" sang Kuritawa.

"Wha… They-related-omigod-no fair…" gapped the girls in horror.

"You guys will also have detention, got it?" snarled Kuritawa.

"Ka-Wha-Na-You-Fat-Mean-Argh" whined the girls.

"Hey, you, English start now…" smiled Kuritawa evilly. "Translate 'Death was his only solution into' Japanese please…"

_**After**_

"Man… That was beyond annoying!" growled Tenten. "I mean, Kara-slut-face is totally annoying! Especially that girl, Kanai-bitch was it? Anyways, she totally pissed me off! She was like, 'Tenten, was it? Well slut, you think you are so good just because you came in with Neji-kun, huh? You just sat beside so don't act like a queen, jackass!' and I was like, 'Slut? Jackass? Che, better do better then that! Fat ass whore, get away I can't see anything behind you, because your huge ass is so huge and is totally blocking the view!' and this guy left of me snickered silently. I think he was that guy, Neji."

"I know, Kara-slut-face is so annoying! I mean it was like all, 'Sakura eh? Forehead girl is more like it! Just because you're next to the hot Sasuke-kun, you act all cocky!'" Sakura took a deep breath and started walking. The other girls followed. "So I retorted, 'Whore, slut, bitch, which one would you like? Ooh I know, you want super-whoring-bitched-up-slut!' and she just went and yelled 'Y-YOU BITCH! I, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Y-YOU BITCHING SLUT! YOU-I, CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU-YOU SLUT! WHORING BITCH! ARGH YOU AH!' and stomped away! She just blew in my face and bam, she runs. Anyways, that guy, Sasuke-kun, was smirking like there's no tomorrow! And besides, he's hot?"

"Eh? You didn't know? Of course he is! But still, some slut, Kumis? Yeah! That was it! She totally blew up she was like, 'Ino? Sweetheart, Shikamaru is all mines! Got it?' So I was like, 'Shikamaru-Lazy-Ass? He's all yours! I don't even like him as an enemy, got it honey?' and then she was like all, 'BITCH!' and cried and pulled my hair! I was so devastated! She then slapped me and even chucked a text book at me! I was too shocked to hit her back…" trailed off Ino. She stopped all of a sudden.

"…Ino-chan, why'd you stop talking? Anyways, I know what you mean. That one girl, Dacha-san, she totally, yelled at me so bad! She just waltzed up to me and screamed, 'Ah! Hinata-dono… You son of a beep!' so I stammered, 'D-Dacha-san? Hi. I-I am very pleased to m-meet y-you…' Very innocently she grinned and whacked me with a book. She whacked me 5 times. Luckily, they introduced themselves to us and then did that after everyone left…" complained Hinata.

They started to walk again. Just when they reached their locker, a loud _BAM _followed by a very loud _CRASH _rattled the floor. They went to go see what had happened. To their horror, the group of guys they met was getting beaten up by some awfully big and bulk bullies. One of the bullies sat out. He had a gold chain with a round red and white fan on it along with a black necklace that had a beautiful white almost light lavender, stone attached to it along with a flat red stone that had a nine-tailed fox carved in it; on the back was the word 'Kyuubi' with another bracelet that was silver with a cloud print design carved in it with diamond filling the holes.

"Hehehe. Not so tough are you now? I advise you to yell. Also, you playboys better give us back our girls," smirked the guy who sat out. He had slick black hair like the other bullies. His eyes were light brown. He wore a black jacket and black jeans like the other bullies. He also wore a blue shirt. "Isn't that right, Takashi? Am I right, Datchi, Tori?"

"Of course boss!" laughed the boy named Tori. He wore the same except he wore a red shirt and blue eyes. "Playboys, give me back Dacha-chan. And give Soona-boss Kara-sama back." He proceeded to kick Naruto in his stomach. He harder and harder each time.

"Yes, yes. That's right. Give me back Kanai. She's mine only. So, why does she even like you?" spat the guy, Takashi. Instead he wore a white shirt and has green eyes. He stared at Neji coldly and picked him up by the collar and punched him.

"Stupid bastard and arrogant lazy ass. Che, so weak. I can't believe they fell in love with you childish idiots. Go to Hell! Gimme Kummis. You bastards. You will see your own blood…" threatened Datchi. He wore a green shirt and has freakily, red eyes instead. He looked down at Shikamaru and Sasuke, and started kicking them harshly.

"Well, too bad. We already see our own blood," coughed Sasuke while stood up.

"Why you," snarled Soona, standing up.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled Sakura, having enough courage.

"Huh? Oh shit. Witnesses. Let's go. Here are your processions, fools," growled Tori, as he took the jewels from Soona and placed them by the guys. After that, they went and ran for it.

"A-are y-you okay?" stammered Hinata, running to them.

"Yes." Come Naruto's simple answer.

"Yeah, right! Psh, I thought you could've token care of yourselves!" argued Sakura, as she reached Sasuke.

"Hn. We could…" argued Sasuke back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch your mouth. You guys are badly hurt," complained Tenten, her eyes looking at the many bruises visible.

"It will heal eventually," sneered Neji in pain as Tenten poked the bruise on his exposed arm.

"We're alright…" Shikamaru lied.

"We're going to the Nurses' room." Stated-no, _commanded_ Ino.

"No choice! NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Naruto dramatically.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the others, bonking Naruto on the head excluding Hinata, because she's too nice, Shikamaru, because it's too troublesome, Neji and Tenten, because Tenten is proving that Neji is wrong.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"We're here," said Sakura dully.

"The nurse is not here. So…" stated Naruto.

"Hinata can be the nurse. She had practice," grinned Tenten, currently the devil.

"WHAAAT! NOOO! THE-,"Naruto started yelling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IMBECILE!" interrupted Sakura.

"NOOOO WAAAY IN HEEELL!" screamed Naruto, extending the words.

"QUIT EXTENDING YOUR WORDS DAAAAMN IIIT!" Sakura screamed back.

"NOO-," began Naruto once again.

"Will the two fat, ugly idiots shut up over there?" said Sasuke dully.

"That was unneeded!" fumed Tenten. "Sakura isn't a fat ugly idiot."

"Yeah!" agreed Sakura.

"She's a wide forehead girl!" chirped Ino.

"INO!" snapped Sakura.

"What I was going to say was, 'She's a super wide forehead girl with fangs of a vampire. She has three legs and four eyebrows!' But that'll do, I guess…" chuckled Tenten.

"TENTEN!" Her two loud friends bellowed.

"What?" smiled Tenten sheepishly and was snickering behind her smile.

"You guys are…" began the guys.

"Huh?" the girls looked at them.

"Amusing…" they smiled prettily.

"Ah…" blushed the girls at their once in-a-life-time smiling together prettily.

'Their smiles…' thought Sakura.

'Is so…' thought Tenten.

'So sad…' thought Ino.

'So broken…' thought Hinata.

'What hide behinds their mask happiness, coldness –except Shikamaru-? What is it are they hiding? Their hurt eyes… Broken smiles… Hurt feelings? Past with sorrow? We wish to know…' thought the girls.

_Our broken smiles…_

_Are they forever waiting? _

_Forever unreachable?_

_Forever overflowing with tears?_

_Never knowing what is true happiness…?_


End file.
